This invention relates specifically to a jigsaw puzzle box having a picture of the puzzle on the top side of the box and an easel on the inside of the box for holding the box at an incline or angle for viewing while assembling the puzzle pieces. It also relates to easels that are secured to the box or separate therefrom.
Jigsaw puzzles are normally sold in rectangular boxes with the interlocking pieces unassembled. Purchase is frequently made on the basis of the picture on the outside top of the box, giving the purchaser a sense of the difficulty of constructing the puzzle as to colors and subject of the picture. This same picture is commonly used during puzzle construction to assist in its assembly. Many just lay the box top flat with the picture facing upwardly, while others may prop the top at an angle with a book, the upside down bottom of the box or some other means. Oftentimes, especially if the person working the puzzle is sitting at a table facing the construction area from the bottom of the puzzle, the angle of the box top may be such that its view leaves something to be desired.
The top of a jigsaw puzzle box is propped at an angle for easy viewing by the person constructing the puzzle, by means of a simple and inexpensive easel attached to the underside of the box top, much like a framed photo is propped on a table, shelf or dresser. The easel is preferably firmly attached to the inside of the box top at the time of manufacture and is ready to be used immediately after opening the box by merely moving the easel from an inoperative to an operative position. It may also, however, be free inside the box along with the puzzle pieces, and be made to adhere in the appropriate location by the purchaser just after opening the box. In addition, the easels may be sold as separate items for attachment to existing puzzle boxes or for use with puzzles sold without easels.
A principal object of the invention is to enable propping of a box top for a jigsaw puzzle at an appropriate angle by means of an easel, for ready viewing by a person working the puzzle.
A specific object is to provide an easel for accomplishing the aforesaid propping, which easel is of simple and inexpensive construction, adding very little to the end cost of the puzzle product.
Still another object is to provide such an easel either integral with the underside of the box at the time of sale to the end purchaser, freely carried in the box and attachable to the inside of the box top by the end purchaser, or sold as stand-alone or separate items for attachment to existing jigsaw puzzle boxes or boxes sold without an easel.
Other objects and advantages will be apparent from the following description in which reference is made to the accompany drawings.